The 34th Hunger Games
by Wispers300
Summary: 33 yeas have past and now its time for the 34th hunger games. When a young teen from district 10 is elected for this years games, he feels he has no purpose, no way out. But is there a way out? Will he win?
1. Chapter 1

The 34th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 1

I opened the door in to my old warn out home where my father and two brothers live in a life of salvation and starvation. The home used to belong to my Grandfather who died in a war in what was called the dark days. Around 35 years ago the 13 districts of Panem, rebelled against the all powerful Capitol in anger of the poor treatment, harsh rules and punishments of the so called all powerful Capitol. This rebellion ultimately failed and the districts punishment was to select 1 man and women of the 13 districts of Panem to be thrown in to an all out fight to the death know as The Hunger Games. The winner will be crowed victor and bring riches and honor to their selective district. Only disctrict 13 had different ideas which lead to the district ultimately being bombed and destroyed by the capitol. The Games were designed to show how the districts are under the mercy of the Capitol.

Each district specializes in something of the capitols needs. District 12 specializes in coal. District 11 is agriculture. My district, district 10 specializes in cattle and livestock. One would think district 10 would be a district under good health and surplus with such a large amount of cattle but really district 10 is one of the poorest districts. District 10,11,12 are some of the poorest and starving districts of Panem. Many of the harmful and dreaded peacekeepers are always on the watch for anyone to steal or kill any animals for food.

The reaping for the 34th hunger games begins tomorrow and our district, over 33 years, has only had one victor unlike districts 1,2and 4 where they always have a victor almost every year. I'm not sure who our victor is for he rarely shows up for the reaping and almost no one knows his name.

There was a knock on the door and my father walks in with what seems to be a fairly large loaf of bread.  
"OH MY GOD" I said  
"Where did you get that"  
My father looked at me with a large and glimmering smile.  
"A treat for us and your two brothers when they get home  
"How the were you able to pay for this" I said as I ripped off a piece and smelled the wonderful and warm aromas.  
"Lets just say I have a very wonderful friend"  
"Okay father, I just want you to understand stealing is very risky in a district like ours" I said.  
"I know" My father said with a very mild modest tone.  
I glanced over at the picture of my mother above the old beaten up fire place. I looked down and begin to ponder of the wonderful memories of my Mother.  
"Look I know its hard to deal with the pain of our loss" my father said with a very understanding and serious tone  
"We all loved her very much and I don't want to let this get in the way of our life"  
"As much as I want to leave the farms and live a live in depression, I cant." my father said "I have three mouths to feed".  
"if I don't stay strong get through this and let one of my sons starve then I would just turn strait back into the mess I was originally In".  
"I love you and your two brothers very much and I never want anything to happen to you".

My father gave this speech in a way I have never seen before. My father never gives these serious talks twords any subject or manor of my Mother. My mother died in a fire when I was only 7 at the egg and chicken farms. That day was unforgettable. I remember my brother coming up to me in which he looked like in the state of fear and shock He told me the bad news and I sat down in the corner of my room and cried for what seemed like eternity.  
"thanks father' I said  
"Look" He said  
" Ive been through the reaping before and it is tough"  
"Your oldest brother has their name in almost 36 times".  
"Your middle brother has his name in almost 24 times" .  
"Your name has been placed 15 times" .  
"What ever Happens tomorrow I will still love you and your two siblings as well".

This amazed me. He never talked to me in this sympathetic way ever ,yet alone bring lavish wonderful tasting bread home. My father always orders us around as he is very strict. He usually screams and beats us when we mess up or do something incorrectly.  
"Why are you being so sympathetic and nice to me" I said with a curious but demanding voice.  
"Ive given this talk to all of you brothers before their 4th reaping" He said  
"Why the 4th and not the 1st"I said  
He looks at me with a glance that I will never forget  
" At my 4th reaping I lost someone I knew would be the love of my life someday"

After the conversation with my father, I walked onto my porch and sat in the old beaten up planking and suddenly found my self in a state of confusion and fear. I felt the capitols Hands gripping me and pulling me into the horrors of the arena. I sat there in thought of death and torture by the horrid Carrere tributes. I suddenly looked up and wiped my self of even the thought of being chosen. Never will I be chosen, I told My self.

In the morning of the reaping I felt sickness and nausea. I have this feeling every reaping in the justification of my nerves. My father demanded I go trade some of our bread for lamp oil down at the stores. I walked down into the city square to find the peacekeepers were setting up for the reaping in front of the justice building. Peacekeepers swarmed the area. I saw one of the Peacekeepers put on the glass bowl of the boy names on a pedestal and the minute it touched the pedestal I felt a singe of pain release throughout my body. I walked down the street and I turned a corner to the trading market. I traded for some lamp oil and made my way back home. As I walked up the street I saw my closest friend Bonnie and I thought I would say hi.  
"Whats up Bonnie"I said  
"oh hey Florian"  
I looked at her with this great feeling she had of some concern on her mind.  
"whats wrong?" I inquired  
"what do you think".  
I knew exactly what she meant  
"I Know all of us are in this trauma stage as to what will happen today. Look Bonnie, we have been great friends for so long and I don't want you fussing over the reaping. There are thousands of names in there and how many of your names are in there?"  
"25 times" she said in anger and frustration.  
She looked at me instantly and turned away with this annoyed and angry character. She walked down the street and her long brown hair and darkened olive skin glistened in the sun .

At the strike of noon everyone hears the horn in which we were to all arrive at the justice building and await for the reaping. I open the family closet only to see one collard light faded blue shirt on the hanger. I put in the shirt and I head out early to the justice building. On my way, I walk out into the meadow and sit there for almost an hour and just think. Every reaping I go to the same exact dirt patch and ponder at my possibilities in the Games. Not only do I think of the games, I also think of my family and friends and my up most and strong connections with them. The patch of dirt I sit upon is actually the ruins of the factory of my moms death. The debris is cleared today and as I sit right in the center I put my hand on the ground. At this moment I feel calm at my mothers presents.  
The town horn scares me to my feet. I walk up the grass field back to the town. As I walk I cant help but feel this strange feeling that all I have been thinking about in the fields will soon become reality.

Everyone is packed into the town square. The extravagant big screen towers over all of us. The many cameras and peacekeepers surround the stage. I walk up to the peacekeepers table and they prick my finger and stamp my blood onto a piece of paper. Then a peacekeeper directs me to the boys section. After some time everyone seems to quiet and I at once look up at the stage and see the mayor, some other advisors and finally the only victor of district 10. I have never seen him before. He looks of light skin corpulent of body and has dark black hair carefully strung upon his head. I can never remember his name even when they announce it every year.

A tall slender women walks out on stage. Her ugly brown dress her hideous white powdered makeup and blond hair means only one thing. Carther, district 10's escort. I cringe every time I see her hideous and unattractive face.  
She walks up to the microphone,  
"Welcome everyone" she said in her very peppy and formal voice  
"as you all may know it is time to select one strong and courageous man and women for the honor of representing distract 10 in the 34th annual Hunger games.  
" First we shall pick the girls"  
She walks down the stage towards the large glass bowl marked girls. She stops for a moment and she look out upon the girls and smiles out at them for quite some time. Finally she snatches out her hand and hovers it over the bowl. She carefully puts her hand in the bowls and mixes it evenly. Finally she snatches out a name. The paper slides agents the bowl and it makes a loud ringing nose that echoes throughout the entire square.  
She walks over to the podium and holds the paper out in front of her. She undoes the tap. I glace over at the girls and all of them, all of them are holding hands and have there eyes closed.  
The moment she says this name I finally know why my dad talked to me before my 4th reaping

"Éclair Fealintine"  
The moment she said this my eyes widened in disbelief. I dared not look at the stage for I did not want to see this horror to unfold . A tear runs down my face and I suddenly wipe it of. Éclair, Éclair, Éclair, I said in my head over and over. No It cant be.

To this disbelief I didn't even see her walk over to the boys until I found her hand hovering over the bowl. Unlike the girls she picked the first one that was in sight. As she walked back to the podium she held the name out in front of her so that she could see the paper. when se got to the podium she finally undid the paper. As she did this I didn't help staring at Éclair I terrible disbelief. At this moment she locked eyes with me and I could not help but feel a connection with her. I glanced immediately back at Carther. And what she says is a name I will never forget.  
"Florian Roseana".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt disillusioned and nauseated as I look up and see everyone standing around me scatter as they all stare at me. Carther immediately sees this scene and locks eyes with mine and waves her hand to come up to the stage as though nothing was wrong. I walk up on stage in utter disbelief and she immediately grasps me and pulls me next to Éclair. We both stare at each other for quite some time. I cant help but notice her beautiful long black hair and wonderful olive white darkened skin. I began t.o sweat of anxiety and pain. Not only will I die in the arena but Éclair will die with me.  
"Please give a round of applause to this years district 10's tributes". Carther said  
But no one said a word. Absolutely nobody. Though nobody says anything, I find this as a sign of respect as to show Carther and the capitol that we do not agree.

Carther, In utter anger and frustration, pushed us both back through the doors of the justice building. Two peacekeepers throw us into two different room where we wait and wait and wait.  
Five minutes go past and I have no visitors. Finally my father comes through the door and I go up to hug him but he rejects me and points back to the chair for me to sit down. He takes a seat next to me and we sit there for at least 2 minutes and he stares at the ground as I stare at the ceiling.  
Suddenly he says something. Something that he has really truly never said before in his heart.  
"I love you son"  
"I-I love you too dad".  
He get s up and we both give each other one big hug. This hug only lasts 2 seconds until a peacekeeper retrieves him. As he is pulled out of the room I see tears in his eyes and he gives me a stare of unimaginable sadness. My fathers word is the only thing that will keep me alive.  
The next three hours are of a blur to me. We are forced onto a train, given a prep talk by Carther, then put into a room to where we shall meet our mentor. Finally he walks into the room and he sits down on the chair in front of us.  
"Hello" he said to us in a quiet manor  
"As you know I am your mentor for this years games"  
" My names is Nalin"  
"Nice to finally meet you Nalin" Éclair said in a hushed quiet tone.  
"Its nice to meet you too" I said.  
Nalin nodded and finally with an prompt manor he laid back in his chair with his hands over his head as to relax himself.  
The room was quiet for a minute and suddenly, Nalin breaks the silence.  
"Looks like we have a quiet bunch this year" he said.  
I looked at him and then at the floor in question of what to say.  
" Okay guys I know this is extremely hard and I want both of you to pay very close attention to what I tell you okay. Now today I'm not going into strategy and what not. We will do this another time okay. I really just want you guys to stay relaxed and pay your up most attention to me"  
"I am your survival kit". He got out of is chair and walked into the room next to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got out of bed in morning to go to breakfast only to see I am the only one in the room I help myself to some food even though I am still extremely full from the night before. When I sit down, Nalin, Carther, and Éclair come into the room as well. Our breakfast is in utter silence.  
I decide to break this silence and I asked  
"How long until we get there"  
"Oh about three hours" Nalin says  
"When we get there you will be put into the hands of your stylist and prep team and please do not resist their actions".

When we arrive at the capitol station I can help but be in aw at the huge at luxurious skyscrapers that soar over the capitols skyline. As we pull into the station Éclair and I look out at the cheering people of the capitol. Their ugly gowns and terrible styles make me turn away.

The style team places me in a room as they painfully scrub, clean, and groom my body. They take off a least 3 layers of skin. My skin hurts but just as Nalin said I did not resist. After some time I'm placed into a room where I shall meet my stylist. He opens the door and with a big surprise he looks nothing of the rest of the crew. He looks humanly normal. His pale skin lighten the room as he walks to me.  
"Hello my name is Hyacinthe, I will be your stylist until the games begin"  
"Very nice to meet you " I said.  
He shakes my hand and I had this odd inference as he himself did not agree to this horrific form of so called entertainment. His tone and manor strike me as to say he is only here to help me.  
" So tonight we will have the chariot rides to where you will be placed in your training center."  
" My sole objective is to make an up most impression of your power and dignity".  
He comes close to me in a indiscrete pose.  
"Tonight is one of the most important moments of your survival".  
He moves back.  
"With that said we know each is to dress accordingly to there districts theme. "he said  
"Ya ours is cattle and livestock".  
"exactly" he says  
Past years our tributes look horrendous as they continually dress them in either ridiculous cow or pig costumes.  
"But what else does your district supply" he says  
"Umm leather" I say  
"Yes leather" he says as he smiles.

That night we arrived in the prep room where I see Hyacinthe and Éclair's stylist as well. After we say hi and they explain to us about the entire routine. They pull out our costumes. They take out this extravagant leather armor, and a beautiful dress and leather gown for Éclair, and finally a large leather helmet with two great horns sticking out the sides. I look in a mirror and see myself and I begin to think that these people really know how to make someone look amazing. They really know how to make people see you. At the next moment we are placed in our cart labeled 10 and wait to depart. Ahead I see the career pack from district 1, 2, and 4. At least two of the boys from 1 or 2 have this extreme body and large bulk as if they trained for this their whole lives. An arrogant smile encompasses all of them as if they are just waiting to taste the blood in the arena.

District 1 leaves 2 leaves 3, 4 ,5. Finally district 9 leaves and I cant help look back at both 12 and 11. Both of these districts have the same small scared look as they do with our district. I turn my head forward and I look ahead and before I know it the chariot is moving.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4

Two extremely large doors open and we are released down the longest street I have ever seen. Hundreds Thousands of people screaming and honoring our names. I look up and I cant help but smile with great happiness and extent. I start waving my hand and feel proud of myself. On tv I always hate this moment when the tributes look all superior as of they will survive but know they cant. But at this instance I can understand they want an impression made that they are excited for the games.  
I feel honored, waving happily as if nothing is wrong. I wave my arms so high at all of the crowed as they scream and holler my name. I'm in utter fame and glory. This feels odd and weird though as there is nothing great about the capitol and they are not screaming for my existence but rather for my close coming death. I stand here happy, waving, smiling, all for the gratification of these selfish gruesome people. Why do I feel so happy? Why do I feel so consumed by everyone?  
Suddenly Éclair grabs my hand. My eyes winded and she looks at me and say  
"Im really scared"  
"Its okay I got you" I said.  
Suddenly the chariot came to a halt as we wait outside in front of the training center for the next two districts to join. After 11 and 12 arrive the familiar man named president snow walks out on top of the building and watches us as if he wants a final examination before we go into the training center. We circle the training building a few times and finally two big doors open and the real games begin.

Chapter 5

After we are hauled into the training center, we are escorted to our rooms. My mouth drops when we walk inside. Everything is of elegance. The walls, the furniture, the chandeliers, its absolutely amazing. I walk to my room and open the door and find a bathroom a closet and a fairly large comfortable bed. I sit on the bed and I look up at the ceiling. I stare blankly just thinking about the events to come in the next few days. In a few day I could be dead. I may even be alive.  
I lay my head on the pillow and somehow fall asleep. I had a peaceful dream that night. I was with my father and my mother. They were both grasping my shoulder as we walked down the meadow. Everything was calm and peaceful. We walked over to the familiar dirt patch and we sat down and all hugged each other. We started to sing. A song that always makes me smile and gets me through any situation.

The meadow is soft  
The meadow is blue

A place to stop  
And rest in comfort

The meadow is green  
The meadow is peaceful

Lay down you head  
You wont be harmed

The meadow is peaceful  
The meadow is soft

Rest in peace as a new day will come  
Tomorrow brings a blight new day

But only in the meadow

I wake up. How long have I been sleeping? I look at the clock and I notice its 6 in the morning. I walk into the bathroom and I open the shower door. The shower alone was massive. I walk over to the nozzle and notice at least 30 different settings. I have never taken a shower before so I dint know exactly what I was doing.  
When I got out of the shower I walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Nalin Éclair and Carther where there waiting for me.  
"So Florian I have decided we shall start training and talk strategy with you two" Nalin says.  
"Okay sounds good" I said.  
Éclair on the other hand said nothing. She has been speechless since she asked for my hand at the tribute parade.  
"First things first" he says.  
"Today you will begin training and this is when the game makers and sponsors get a good feeling for what each of our tributes have to offer".  
"Éclair what are you most skill full in" he asks first  
"what do you mean by skills"? she says in a modest hushed tone  
"Well I mean skills with weapons survival or anything of that sort" he says.  
She looks around for a bit as if she is looking for the answer on the ceiling.  
"I guess I'm okay with a bow". she says quietly.  
"Be more specific" Nalin asks.  
"Well back in district 10, after I'm done working the farms, I go out into the woods and hunt for animals to sell. I brought home a couple of deer and rabbits before."  
I have seen her with the deer before. It was amazing at how accurate she pierced the deer heart only killing it with one arrow.  
"And Forlian how about you" he says as if he never responded to Éclairs answer.  
"Well I'm fairly good at a knife I suppose. Back in 10 I removed some of the animals leather or other valuable materials. I also throw my knifes to hunt occasionally".  
I felt bad in some was as if my response was more interesting and sophisticated than Éclairs. I lied though as I've never went hunting before.  
"That's nice" he says. "Every bit of skill you guys have I want you to show it to the game makers and sponsors. They are what will keep you alive. They will provide you with your specific necessities. Feed you when your hungry and ultimately keep you from being killed by natural disaster or other causes."  
" Make them remember you".  
"Okay" we both say in unison.  
We all look at at the clock and notice its time to go to our first training session.

Ecalir and I walk over to the elevator and we hit the button to take us to the training center. When the elevator arrives we see the two tributes from 12. They look fairly small and skinny. They both have a look of fear on their faces and this fear almost makes me feel sorry for them. I decide to say hello.  
"Hello" I say to the two of them.  
They both say hello and I decide to introduce my self.  
"So this is Éclair and I'm Florian. We are from district 10". I say  
"Hi. I'm Kathy and this is Briar. We are from 12" Kathy says .  
"Very nice to meet you I said".  
I'm interrupted when I hear the ding of the elevator signaling our arrival. I walk into the massive training center. I see tones of booths. I see many survival skills and strategies But I see more fighting and combat oriented panels.  
We walk over to where the other tributes are standing and we see the head trainer Claudius.  
Claudius is a massive man. He has huge muscles. Just his biceps could easily break someone's neck. Though he is massive he is also very short for his age.  
He gives us all a death stare as he announces the rules  
" In a few weeks 23 of you will be dead. 1 will be alive. I bet all of you want to be that one person so how closely you pay attention over these few days will determine that. Even though everyone wants to know how to kill with a weapon most of you will die from natural cause. So I advise you all not to revoke the survival skills."  
I look over at some of the carrier tributes and I notice the one from 1 rolling his eyes. He looks a bit slender and tall but I know not to overlook him because I know all of them have been training for this their entire lives. But the one from 1 seems a bit arrogant  
I look back a Claudius as he continues with the rules.  
"There will be no fighting with any of the other tributes. You will have plenty of time to do that in the arena ".

He lets us all go and me and Éclair decide to go to the survival skills first because most of the other tributes rush to the weapons as fast as they can.  
We walk over to the edible plants station first. I take a quiz and I receive a final score of about 78%. Éclair however receives a 39%. We walk over to many other booths. I learn how to tie a decent knot to keep myself in a tree at night. I learn how to build a proper fire and I even get the chance to climb and run in some of the obstacles they have there.  
Éclair tugs on my shoulder when she notices the line for the bow has died down to only one tribute. I let her go and I watch her pick of the bow and nail a strait head shot on the dummy. My mouth drops as she picks out another arrow and knocks another perfect bulls eye.  
She walks back over to me and my mouth is still wide open  
"Wow" I said in amazement  
"What"? she said  
"That was phenomenal!" I said  
"Oh thanks" she says with a smile.  
She says she wants to go practice more so I decide to go to the survival booths again.


End file.
